Supreme God Vuxo
NOTE: SUPREME GOD VUXO EXISTS ONLY AS A FAN-FIC, HE IS NOT CANON TO THE ACTUAL VUXO'S STORY AS OF THIS POINT. Appearance Vuxo remains the same in height and weight and his attire remains as it was. Even as Supreme God, Vuxo will not be changed. History Upon earning the mantle of Supreme God by killing the previous one, Vuxo returned to his castle to relax. He was young again and felt the return of his previous power. He then said to Legna "I am young again, no longer am I bound to the curse of immortality". "I have rewritten the laws of time for myself to never allow my body to age again". Then he said to Maximus "Maximus, my dear child, your true training can begin now". Vuxo's teachings would help Maximus greatly, as his power rose by an unprecedented margin and he had achieved power that rivaled that of Elder Gods. Afterwards, Vuxo walked outside and turned to look at his castle before saying "If only she was here to see what Max has become". "He always spoke of wanting to impress her since her mastery of crystals was second to none". Then Vuxo walked back into his castle before saying "She would be proud of him". Then he turned to Xia and Johnny before saying "Now, I shall instruct the 2 of you". "With my teachings and your already elite power, you 2 will make a perfect shield for Maximus". Then, Vuxo began to teach them and their power also grew in rank as they became almost as strong as Maximus, being able to defeat Elder Gods. Then Vuxo finally returned to his throne and returned to relaxing. Powers By becoming the Supreme God, Vuxo has access to every power in existence. He can grant anyone, including himself any power and can also take powers away from anyone he chooses. In short, he has every power and can make his opponent have none. He also is immune to death and has no limitations to his attributes. He hits as hard as he wants, as fast as he wants, at whatever strength he wants. (EG: Vuxo's Strength = Whatever Vuxo wants it to be at that said moment) Strengths Stronger than anything Faster than anything Tougher than anything Smarter than anything More skilled than anything Weaknesses Can be a bit arrogant. (But he could reduce anyone to dust if he decides that he wants to) Quotes "Quiet, the Supreme God speaks to thee". --Whenever Vuxo introduces himself to someone "You underestimate my omnipotence, I already know the fate of you, your grandchildren, and their great-great-great grandchildren's grandchildren". --Vuxo showing off a small piece of his knowledge "You are a mere jewel in a tapestry of which is called Life". "You are easily replaced". --Vuxo pointing out how insignificant one person could be "I could use less than 1% of my power and still blast you beyond oblivion". --Vuxo when he warns a foolish opponent that tries to pick a fight with him "I could care less about fighting, my fighting days are behind me now". --Vuxo when he decides to refuse a challenge. "Tell me then, are you willing to sacrifice your body, mind, spirit, and your own soul in order to fight me to your total and undeniable limits"? --Vuxo asking a challenger if they're sure that they want to fight him. "Let me ask you some questions then, if you're as strong as you claim, then why is your soul trembling from my mere presence alone"? "Why is your energy fading away in fear as it approaches me"? "Why are you yourself hiding behind your words like a shield"? "Are you certain that your wish to battle me is still want you want"? --Vuxo when he senses cowardice in an opponent who attempts to look tough by boasting and threats. "You're scared, aren't you"? "You can't hide your fear from me". "Your fear is like blood to a shark, I can sense it from miles away and tell exactly how much there is". -Vuxo when he senses fear in a challenger and decides to mess with them by using it against them. "Alright, seeing as how you want to be so much of a loudmouth, we have only 2 ways to settle this dispute". "Option 1, the better option for you, shut up and leave my castle because you are wasting my time and your breath". "Option 2, I can stand up, take off my coat, and beat you into a bloody heap of flesh and leave you to rot all over this timeline". --Vuxo when he starts to get pissed off at an arrogant challenger. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Gods Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Omnipotents